


Warm

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Ezekiel | Gadreel, Dom Sam, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Gadreel, Top Sam, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel likes pain, specifically in the form of Sam piercing his nipples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those things that comes into being when I tell thedropoutandthejunkie that I don't know what to write. They will either give me a ship and a kink or just a ship. This time it was Sadreel + Piercing Kink. So, here you go, darling <3

"Sam, please?" Gadreel wasn't begging, not yet, but the heavy pressure of the hunter's palm against his stomach was starting to drive him crazy. Sam's touch had always been his comfort and corruption, never failing to be a constant presence.

Gadreel was spread-legged on his back, two of his own fingers working himself open. Their kitchen table was a little on the cool side against his bare skin, but it was the best surface they had to work with. Just the right height and plenty of space. "Please?" He asked again.

"Not until you're all the way ready for me. Get a little deeper."

Deeper made him hit his prostate, made him groan, made his rim clench around the base of his fingers. " _God_."

"That's it. You're doing so good for me, just need you to wait a little bit longer, ok?"

Gadreel nodded and whined as his fingertip once again struck that place inside of him that made his muscles tighten and his toes curl. Sam wouldn't let him come like this even though they both knew he could given a little more time.

"One more finger and then we can start."

"I can do it now. Two is good."

"You're going to hurt enough in a few minutes. I don't want to hurt you here, too." The hand that wasn't stabilizing against his belly came up and delicately traced along his stretched hole, fingers brushing against his own, and Gadreel pushed in again, moaning. "Three fingers or I won't do it."

Sam's voice had been soft, but the ultimatum wasn't. Past experience taught him not to go against direct orders from the taller man. The third of his already slicked fingers joined the other two, the burn of stretching muscle making him shiver. It was grounding, the edge of pain making him ache to be filled by something more than his own fingers. Sam was good to him and wouldn't keep either of them waiting much longer.

A light tap to his wrist silently told him to remove his fingers and the emptiness made him squirm. “It’s ok. Just relax.” 

The slick head of Sam’s cock was pressing into him, forcing his hole wider than his three fingers, but the stretch wasn’t uncomfortable. Gadreel loved it like this, when his partner didn’t give careful, shy thrusts to work him open. One slow push until Sam was seated all the way inside him.

His eyes had closed at some point and through the darkness he could hear the faint snap of rubber gloves as they fit around Sam’s big hands. He preferred not to use them—wanted to feel the warmth and callouses on those hands—but Sam wasn’t going to risk infection. The next sound was the plastic rip as he opened the packaging of the two needles he would be using. They were a little thicker in gauge, not as thin as the ones he used to pierce Gadreel’s eyebrow three weeks ago.

“Open your eyes, darling. Need to see you if you want me to do this.”

He did want this—very much—so Gadreel wrestled his eyes open to look up at Sam. The sight of the needle in his hand almost made him close them again. There was something about knowing how immediately Sam was going to hurt him in the way he loved that drove him too close to the edge. “Want it.”

“Good. I’ll give you a minute to relax and th—”

“Now, Sam.” He purposefully tightened a little where Sam’s cock was deep inside him, causing him to stifle a light moan.

“Ok, we can do it now.”

Gadreel hadn’t noticed the clamps in the hand opposite the needles, the coldness of metal now against his nipple making him gasp and the small nub harden. The first time they did this, he’d come before the needle ever broke skin. Just the pinch of metal did him in. Quickly, they learned that there couldn’t be too much foreplay.

He kept his gaze on Sam’s face—his favorite part. The man was so expressive, and being able to see the way Gadreel turned him on was worth it. There was a moment of hesitation before he brought the needle up and stuck it through his sensitive skin.

“Fuck!” Gadreel cursed as the pain went directly south, making his cock jump and leak precome over his own stomach at the same time that his hole spasmed around the thick intrusion. He barely felt the metal of the clamps leaving his skin as he tried not to writhe and buck. “Feels s-so good.” Not only was he pulsing around Sam’s length, but the hunter was softly fucking into him. He could feel everything and it was only bringing him closer.

“Shit, you’re gonna milk it out of me,” Sam said with a huffed laugh. “Oh my god, how do you get so tight? We worked you open.”

The pain had dulled soon after the needle went through, but the skin now felt hot and raw, drawing his attention away from the words. Both the initial pain and the burning after made him closer to coming, even without a hand on his cock. Sam thrusting slow and deep didn’t help either.

“Do the other one.”

“You’re that close already?” The voice was a mixture of awe and love and need that made Gadreel tremble.

He meant to respond vocally, but all he managed was a long moan when the head of Sam’s cock rubbed torturously over his prostate. Didn’t even need to nod after a sound like that.

Sam fumbled just slightly when he reached for the second needle—he must have been close, too. It was the only time his hands were ever shaking. The hunter took a steadying breath before clamping down on the second nipple and sliding the needle through it.

“ _Ohhh_ , Sam!” A few long moments after he heard the clamps hit the table, Sam’s lube-slicked, latex-gloved hand wrapped around him, stripping him quick with the perfect amount of tightness.

“You’re gonna make me come, holy shit.” His tone was incredulous, like this was something that he’d never experienced before. 

He kept Gadreel’s cock angled away from his body, allowing the head to rub against the taut skin of his belly as he stroked him over the edge. Their moans entangled as the contractions of Gadreel’s orgasm pulled Sam with him. As he watched his own come streak up Sam’s stomach—some of it reaching almost to his chest—he could feel each pulse of the hunter spilling inside him. 

Everything about Gadreel was warm. The hot come filling him, the flush of his face, and the burning of his piercings. Fuck, it felt good. He was going to lay here and relish in it for as long as Sam would let him before he wanted to take the needles out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
